User blog:Scudmarx/Thanato, Pale Vengeance
Thanato, Pale Vengeance is not a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Thanato gains Fury by dealing damage with her abilities. Small minions give +1 Fury when damaged, Champions and large minions give +2 Fury, to a maximum of 100 Fury. Thanato's Fury subsides at a rate of 5 Fury per 2 seconds after 5 seconds of leaving combat. Thanato's attacks and abilities deal more damage based on her Fury, dealing +30% more damage at 100 Fury. Items that grant mana instead grant Thanato Ability Power at a rate of +5 AP for every 100 Mana. |targeting='Suffering' is an innate passive ability. |damagetype= |projectile= |spelleffects= |spelleffects-single= |spelleffects-aoe= |spelleffects-dot= |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=Fury is gained whenever any form of damage is dealt by one of Thanato's abilities, including for each tick of her damage over time effects. The damage bonus is calculated when her abilities are used and is not modified by any subsequent changes to Thanato's Fury; her abilities that cost Fury will get the full bonus based on her Fury before paying that cost. Her Fury also affects Thanato's attack, movement and casting animations - at low fury she moves gracefully in an ethereal, elegant way and talks calmly and quietly; at high fury her movements are aggressive and wild, as she swings her hands around erratically and screams. |video= }} Thanato burns the target location with a blast of truefire, erupting after 1 second and dealing damage to enemies within the . Leaves a searing aftermath that fades over 3 seconds and which ignites enemies that are caught in it, burning them for additional damage over 5 seconds. |leveling = AP)}} per second. |cooldown = 6 |cost = 0 |costtype = fury |range = 850 |targeting='Truefire Smite' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=Magic Damage |projectile= |spelleffects=aoe |spelleffects-single= |spelleffects-aoe= |spelleffects-dot= |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} For 5 seconds, Thanato burns with a brilliant white flame, dealing searing damage to nearby enemies and burning herself for each second. Basic attacks against her while she is burning will deal damage to the attacker and ignite them for additional damage over 5 seconds. |leveling = per second per second |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = fury |range = Self |targeting= Flames of Agony is a self buff which deals damage on hit, and a point-blank area of effect damage aura. |damagetype= Magic Damage |projectile= |spelleffects=aoe |spelleffects-single= |spelleffects-aoe= |spelleffects-dot= |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=The damage Flames of Agony deals to Thanato counts as champion damage for Suffering, granting +2 Fury per tick. |video= }} Thanato steps towards the target location, leaving behind her a wake of truefire for 3 seconds which deals damage to enemies that stand in it and ignites them for additional damage over 5 seconds. Range is increased based on Thanato's Fury. |leveling = per second |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = fury |range = 350 (+ 5 per Fury) |targeting='Pale Wake' is a linear dash. |damagetype=Magic Damage |projectile= |spelleffects=aoe |spelleffects-single= |spelleffects-aoe= |spelleffects-dot= |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Thanato screams with grief, sparking truefire blasts all around her. Enemies hit take magic damage, are feared for 1s, and burn for additional damage over the next 5 seconds. |leveling = AP)}} per second |cost = 40 |cooldown = |costtype = Fury |range = 550 }} On death, Thanato's grief consumes her, causing her Fury to build rapidly until maximum, when her burning rage will begin to overwhelm her over the next 2 seconds before she explodes in an inferno of pale-white devastation, dealing massive true damage to all nearby enemies and leaving a searing aftermath which fades over 3 seconds and ignites enemies within it for additional damage over 5 seconds. |leveling = per second. |cooldown = 120 |range = 650 }} }} Biography An age ago, before Ionia took that name, a tribe of Dryads called the region home. Inward-looking and deeply spiritual creatures, the Dryads had no interest in the wars that simmered around them, seeking only to be left to their quiet, isolated existence. But the mighty, volatile nations surrounding them could not forever ignore the strategic importance of the land that the tribe inhabited. And so war came to the Dryads. A fiercely magical race, the Dryads were fully capable of defending themselves against their attackers. But their refusal to advance outside of their lands and bring the invaders low gave their enemy the crucial advantage of time. Eventually, after many years of ever fiercer warfare, a weapon was developed so dreadful that the stalemate would finally be broken. A brilliant light, brighter than the midday sun, brought a fire more hateful than than the deepest winter. And in the blink of an eye the Dryads, their entire tribe, were gone. From the smoldering remains came one eternal scream. The suffering of her people made immortal in her agony is all that Thanato is now. A being of endless fury, of unmatched suffering, and the will to set the world to burn. Strategy Thanato is a powerful mage with excellent sustain and deadly area of effect spells. In the early game, look to pressure your lane opponent with Truefire Smite and Flames of Agony, and hold Pale Step to disengage from any gank attempts. In teamfights, Thanato's Truefire Smite is a powerful nuke, and her Wail of Despair is an extremely powerful counter-engage, or it can be used from a Pale Step into the enemy back line to send them into disarray. Recommended Builds Category:Custom champions